Vulpes
The cunning but ever so cute little Vulpes are just as bright as they are soft. Easy going and even tempered they love playing in the fields for hours and hours. After playing, they'll be equally happy cuddled up right next to you being stroked and snuggled. Vulpes are one the 27 species currently available on Ovipets. They are similar to foxes. Availability Gene research You need to own one to research the species, or you might have researched them on the day of the 2nd Anniversary itself for 20 credits, when they were first released. Now, unpaid users have to own a Vulpes to research them, but paid users can research as and when they like. Mutations Currently, there are 50 permanent mutations available for Vulpes, with several seasonal mutations available as well. There are 10 mutation loci. The mutations sorted by loci, and with their level and prices listed, are below. Chest * Chest Fluff * Curly Chest Fluff Tail * Fennec Tail * Stripe Tail * Missing Tail ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (April Fool's Day) ** Splice cost: 4c ** Dominance: 70 ** Prerequisite: None * Fuzzy Tail * Curled Tail * Thylacine Tail * Double Tails * Triple Tails * Arctic Tail * Cat Tail * Spaniel Tail * Hound Tail * Majestic Tail * Fin Tail * Sea Monster Tail * Bunny Tail ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 20 ** Prerequisite: None * Hare Tail ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 15 ** Prerequisite: None * Sheep Tail ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 15 ** Prerequisite: None Legs * Leg Tufts * Leg Fur * Majestic Legs * Cat Paws * Bunny Feet ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 20 ** Prerequisite: None Head * Blaze Head * Spotted Head * Sunglow Head * Whitemark Head * Marble Head * Arctic Head Body * Spotted Body * Thylacine Body * Arctic Body * Sock Body * Hound Body Ears * Fennec Ears * Arctic Ears * Low Ears * Spaniel Ears * Floppy Ears * Cat Ears * Tufted Ears * Hound Ears * Flip-Flop Puppy Ears * Bunny Ears ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 18c ** Dominance: 20 ** Prerequisite: None * Sheep Ears ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 18c ** Dominance: 15 ** Prerequisite: None * Hare Ears ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 18c ** Dominance: 15 ** Prerequisite: None Wings * Wings * Majestic Shoulders * Side Fins * Butterfly Wings ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 27c ** Dominance: 20 ** Prerequisite: None Forehead * Tuft * Fringe * Mane * Bicolor Mane * Unicorn Horn * Sea Monster Fins * Butterfly Antennae ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 20 ** Prerequisite: None * Wooly Forelock ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 10 ** Prerequisite: None Eyes * Missing Iris ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (April Fool's Day) ** Splice cost: 4c ** Dominance: 70 ** Prerequisite: None * Heterochromia Teeth * Missing Fangs ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (April Fool's Day) ** Splice cost: 4c ** Dominance: 20 ** Prerequisite: None * Bunny Teeth ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 9c ** Dominance: 20 ** Prerequisite: None File:Vulpesmutationchart_by_naonical-d7bvhoi.jpg|Mutations File:Tyyhjtyj.png|Easter mutations File:Uyjjjyjj.png|Winter mutations Vpl.png|Halloween mutations Category:Species